Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson is one of the main protagonists of The Originals and Legacies. Hope is a pureblood Tribrid (Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch) and the 14 year old daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She is portrayed by the twins Alexandria and Victoria, and later by the twins Blake and Charlie. In Season 4, she is portrayed by Summer Fontana as 7 years old. In Season 5 she was played by Danielle Rose Russell as teenager. Personality Even though she is still a baby, Hope is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Hayley in Girl in New Orleans, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Klaus when he said that both Hayley and Hope were fighters in A Closer Walk With Thee. Both times it is implied that Hope inherited this trait from her mother who herself got it by her own father, Hope's maternal grandfather. She is also very calm and happy. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Camille's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Powers and Abilities Hope is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Genevieve, Hope's magic is strong enough to fuel the New Orleans Coven's ancestral power for generations. In The Devil Is Damned, Hope was able to sense the explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Camille's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Camille. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Hope's ability to control her magic while still a baby is a sign that she could be one of the most, if not the most powerful witch ever. Hope is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Hope were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. In season 5 episode 12 of The Originals she transforms and keeps her magic. Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. According to Dahlia, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Hope will inherit great, but unstable power. On a more unsettling note, the vampire blood constantly running through Hope's system is actually infecting Hope with dark magic, and, if not controlled, will lead to dangerous consequences, for her and whoever is near her. As the world's first born Hybrid, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Hope's powers are currently unknown. According to Dahlia, Hope is far more powerful then Freya, despite her still being a baby; likely because unlike her paternal aunt who was only born a witch, Hope was born with all three supernatural species (werewolf, vampire and witch). Gallery maxresdefault (100).jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg 4x03_Haunter_of_Ruins_Klaus-Hope_1.jpg Hope as Werewolf.png|Hope as Werewolf Trivia *Hope and Renesmee Cullen have something in commons: **They are born as Hybrids and are part vampire. Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Lycanthropes Category:Vampires Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:The Vampire Diaries heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Narrators Category:In Love Category:Optimists Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Mutated